Mon ami, Spike
by Hiveen
Summary: Une feuille de salade mâchouillée et desséchée, c'était l'un des rares biens qu'il lui restait. Assis dans un coin de sa sombre chambre, les cuisses remontées le long de son plastron, et la tête renversée contre le mur froid et émietté, il admirait le petit trésor qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants ; cette minuscule feuille de laitue à moitié dévorée. T pour le langage.


_Bonsoir, j'ai décidé d'être imprévisible pour ce one-shot._

_Donc … Bonne lecture !_

_Contexte__: après « Slash le destructeur », saison 2 de la série de 2012._

_– __**Hiv**__._

**– ****Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –**

**– ****Tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs –**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon ami, Spike<strong>

* * *

><p>Une feuille de salade mâchouillée et desséchée, c'était l'un des rares biens qu'il lui restait. Assis dans un coin de sa sombre chambre, les cuisses remontées le long de son plastron, et la tête renversée contre le mur froid et émietté, il admirait le petit trésor qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants ; cette minuscule feuille de laitue à moitié dévorée. Depuis la mutation brusque et accidentelle de son ami, Raphaël se sentait brisé. Plus il essayait de se souvenir de la petite tortue qu'il chérissait, moins il y arrivait. Les yeux noisette et globuleux de son compagnon s'évanouissaient dans sa mémoire, de même que son air naïf et innocent. Spike adorait la salade, la laitue surtout. L'adolescent colérique allait lui en chercher trois fois par semaine à la surface, et il faisait tout pour rendre sa petite tortue adorée heureuse. Mais même cela n'avait pas suffit.<p>

Un long soupir échappa sa gorge alors qu'il enroula davantage ses bras musclés autour de ses genoux, ne laissant qu'un petit creux pour y nicher son visage livide et mélancolique. La _mélancolie_, c'était exactement le sentiment qui l'habitait depuis plus de deux mois. Ses yeux verts émeraude s'embuèrent sous ses paupières à la pensée de son petit Spike. Il imaginait son regard bienveillant sur lui, il l'imaginait piétiner sa commode boisée de ses quatre pattes, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était heureux et en bonne santé. Il l'imaginait près de lui, frottant sa tête contre sa cuisse pour attirer son attention et le rassurer. Néanmoins, Spike n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et Raphaël ne cessait de s'en vouloir éperdument. Le regret et la culpabilité le rendaient fragile, et il détestait ça. Pourtant, ses émotions étaient justifiées c'était bel et bien sa faute.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le mutagène dans sa chambre, il n'aurait jamais dû claquer la porte aussi violemment, mais surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Spike seul avec ce liquide toxique qui progressait et contaminait le sol de sa chambre telle une maladie contagieuse. _Le mutagène modifie l'ADN_, avait dit un jour Donnie, mais Raphaël n'avait jamais pris ses explications au sérieux, les considérant comme l'assemblage d'un vulgaire charabia-d'intello-coincé. Toujours était-il que le jeune mutant caractériel avait regretté ses négligences sur le sujet dès l'instant où son compagnon avait mis les pattes dans cette macule. _Cette saloperie_, comme il le qualifiait. Dès lors, il avait comprit que rien ne ramènerait jamais Spike auprès de lui. Ça aurait été se mentir à lui-même que de dire que ses nerfs avaient eu raison de lui ce jour-là, car en toute circonstances, il restait maître de ses actions. Il était maître de ses erreurs, et son erreur avait été de laisser ce liquide gluant et fluorescent sous le nez de Spike.

Les yeux et les lèvres plissés, il renversa à nouveau sa tête en arrière, la cognant lourdement contre le mur. _Génial, il ne manquerait plus que j'me fasse une bosse_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il jeta un œil sur sa droite. Près de son lit, le jeune mutant gardait toujours la petite boîte de Spike, laquelle était remplie de morceaux de couvertures. Il savait que son ami aimait dormir et se réchauffer à leur contact, mais ces couvertures de velours étaient désormais froides, et plus rien n'était digne de les réchauffer aux yeux de Raphaël. Rien ni personne ne serait plus jamais digne de combler le vide dans son cœur.

Sans _lui_, il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Sans _lui_, il était simplement perdu. Spike l'avait accompagné et soutenu dans les bons comme dans les pires moments, mais il avait par-dessus tout été une oreille attentive. Il avait été l'ami dont Raphaël avait besoin pour avancer, la chaleur dont il avait besoin pour être réconforté, et la force dont il avait besoin pour combattre chaque jour. Spike le rendait vivant, il l'aidait à se sentir _tortue_, mais également à se sentir _humain_. L'adolescent colérique lui confiait ses sentiments, et sans lui, il ne savait plus où les dissimuler, les laissant s'accumuler dans son cœur et faisant de lui une bombe émotionnelle à retardement.

_-« C'est incroyable ce qu'ils peuvent me taper sur les nerfs ! J'en ai tellement marre, si tu savais. Ils ne sont bons qu'à faire les idiots et à jouer à des jeux stupides. Ils se moquent de ce que je peux ressentir ! »_

_Raphaël soupira bruyamment alors qu'il se laissa tomber la carapace la première sur son lit. Il frotta ses tempes, les yeux clos, puis il tourna doucement la tête vers la tortue terrestre qui piétinait mélodieusement sa table de nuit. Il l'admira pendant quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par la carapace et la poser sur son plastron craquelé. _

_-« Heureusement que tu es là, murmura-t-il en caressant la tête de son compagnon. Au moins toi tu me comprends, pas vrai ? » _

_Une lueur brillait dans les yeux de son ami, Raphaël n'avait jamais su lire cette expression, mais il savait – il espérait – que sa petite tortue vert olive le comprenait, et ce, de tout son cœur._

_-« Allez, croque dans ta feuille si tu me comprends. » _

_Il attendit quelques instants, puis, finalement, Spike croqua dans sa laitue. Un sourire décora les lèvres de Raphaël._

« _Croque dans ta feuille si tu me comprends._ »

Le menton calé contre ses avant-bras croisés et les yeux lourds, il observait silencieusement la feuille de salade à-demi mâchouillée qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses trois doigts démesurés. Depuis deux longs mois, il ne se confiait plus. Depuis deux longs mois, ses émotions et ses sentiments gonflaient son cœur, et Raphaël était à la limite de ne plus supporter ce poids. Il était à la limite de craquer.

Soudain, un coup timide résonna contre la porte de sa chambre et le sortit de sa triste transe. Il ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un nouveau bruit se fasse entendre, mais cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup plus léger, ressemblant davantage à un grattement. Malgré le silence dont Raphaël faisait preuve pour dissimuler sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit, et il tourna la tête à l'opposé, les sourcils froncés. Une petite tête traversa l'embrasure, et une paire d'yeux bleus parcoururent la chambre.

Elle était obscure. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil perçaient la grille qui trônait au plafond, mais cela suffisait autant à voir qu'à réchauffer la pièce souterraine. La chambre de Raphaël était la seule à être exposée au monde extérieur et au bruit qui faisait rage là-haut, néanmoins, ce vacarme ne lui déplaisait pas. Il lui rappelait que New York était vivante au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les yeux bleus de l'intrus aperçurent ceux émeraude et perçants de son frère, lequel était en boule au fond de sa chambre, dans un coin isolé et décoré par la poussière.

-« Dégage Mikey », grommela-t-il d'une voix grave.

Michelangelo grimaça. Il avait ressenti beaucoup d'agressivité dans ces deux petits mots ; jamais il ne les aurait crus si puissants.

-« Tu peux ne pas t'empêcher de m'envoyer bouler, c'est quand même dingue. J'ai juste envie de jouer à un jeu vidéo avec toi. »

Le mutant hargneux relâcha son souffle, puis il ferma ses yeux bouffis.

-« Pas moi. Dégage. »

Ignorant cette attitude qu'il considérait comme un caprice, le plus jeune s'introduisit dans la petite pièce, un sourcil levé, et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il étudia son grand frère de ses yeux bleu océan pendant quelques secondes, puis il entreprit un premier pas vers lui. Un grognement échappa les lèvres de l'aîné. Plus Michelangelo se rapprochait, plus Raphaël se tortillait nerveusement, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le porteur de _nunchakus_ s'accroupit face à lui.

-« Tu devrais sortir de ta chambre, sinon tu risques de devenir fou. »

Sans le moindre mouvement de la part de Raphaël, Michelangelo poursuivit, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-« Enfin, plus que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Cette fois-ci, l'aîné releva la tête vers lui, et il plongea ses yeux brûlants de colère dans les siens, la bouche déformée.

-« La ferme », articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Michelangelo soupira alors qu'il s'agenouilla, cherchant à se débarrasser du fourmillement qui avait commencé à dévorer les muscles endoloris de ses jambes. Cela lui rappela combien il refoulait la position accroupie. Visiblement, son frère n'était pas d'humeur à tolérer la moindre blague. Certes, le plus jeune était un expert dans l'univers des plaisanteries et des farces, mais il savait aussi être sérieux quand il le fallait et, dans ces moments-là, l'écoute comptait parmi ses plus grandes qualités. Dans leur observation, ses yeux trouvèrent la feuille de laitue mâchée qui frémissait entre les doigts tremblants de son frère. Aussi, une grimace orna ses lèvres, et son regard innocent se reposa sur le visage fermé et lointain de Raphaël. Une expression que Michelangelo avait rarement vue décorait ses traits, et la flamme qui dansait habituellement dans ses pupilles brillantes semblait éteinte. Ses yeux étaient las, ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais surtout, et contrairement à ce que la tortue en rouge voulait laisser croire, Mikey découvrit des émotions au-delà de la colère. Il savait que cette colère ne servait que de carapace à ses sentiments refoulés, pourtant, Michelangelo avait une aptitude à lire en chacun de ses frères comme dans un livre ouvert. _Raphie_ n'en faisait pas l'exception. À cet instant, l'amour, mais aussi la tristesse et la culpabilité peignaient ses yeux et le consumaient. Le benjamin voyait cela à des kilomètres, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour son grand frère caractériel.

Raphaël perdait patience. Il sentait le regard enfantin de son petit frère sur lui, lequel lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Michelangelo le détaillait et le jeune mutant au tempérament de feu détestait ça. Ses yeux émeraude s'obscurcirent, et il tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, mais cette fois-ci, plus violemment.

-« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il sèchement.

Les yeux arrondis, joyeux, innocents et enfantins de son benjamin l'auraient habituellement fait sourire, or, il était loin d'avoir le cœur à rire. Un murmure l'éjecta de ses pensées.

-« Je suis désolé pour Spike. »

Ces cinq mots alarmèrent ses sens. Ils étaient simples, pourtant, Raphaël ne s'attendait pas à les recevoir de la part de Michelangelo. Lâchant un profond et maladroit _pf_, l'aîné se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, les yeux tout autant plissés. Son petit frère posa une main réconfortante sur sa genouillère, puis il pressa doucement son genou pour attirer son attention. Raphaël se crispa au soudain contact.

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Non, tu ne peux pas savoir, personne ne le peut », rétorqua froidement Raphaël.

Michelangelo croisa ses bras sur ses deux genouillères pour y poser son menton, ignorant le regard menaçant qui le mitraillait. Il inclina la tête et regarda profondément son frère. La respiration du mutant face à lui était saccadée et bruyante.

-« Si Raph, je sais ce que tu ressens, répéta-t-il doucement. J'ai vécu la même chose avec Leatherhead. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un ami. »

_Y'en a marre._ Raphaël écrasa violemment ses poings au sol, surprenant Mikey et le forçant à le lâcher. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Les yeux bleus gorgés d'incompréhension rencontrèrent ceux émeraude noircis par une colère inégalable.

-« Ça change quoi que tu comprennes ce que je ressens ? hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque et étranglée. Je ne demande pas à être compris, je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille. Bon sang, fiche-moi la paix Michelangelo ! »

_Michelangelo_. Son prénom résonnait aux oreilles du plus jeune telle une clameur infernale et assourdissante. Le mutant impétueux ne l'appelait par son prénom entier que très rarement, et cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. À demi étalé sur le sol froid, Michelangelo baissa les yeux sous le caractère imposant de son grand frère, pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Bien au contraire, il attendit quelques secondes, respirant au rythme du souffle court et bruyant de la tortue colérique qui se tenait face à lui.

Michelangelo avait toujours été maladroit, mais question sentiments, il l'était beaucoup moins que Raphaël. Ce dernier voyait rouge, la rage et la colère l'avait envahi pour dissimuler les émotions qu'il ne voulait pas laisser paraître. Il grinça ses dents entre elles, comprenant que Mikey n'était pas décidé à lui obéir.

-« Je n'plaisante pas. Sors de ma chambre ou je te jure que ça va mal aller.

-Non, articula Mikey. Au moins tu sais ce que Léo ressent à chaque maudite fois où tu contestes ses ordres. »

Aussitôt prononcées, ces paroles furent regrettées. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, Michelangelo savait que Raphaël avait besoin de les entendre et de les intégrer. Aussi, il continua de défier le regard noir qui le fusillait. Plus que ça, il l'analysait. Les pupilles émeraude frémissaient sous la colère qu'elles dégageaient, mais étrangement, aucun coup ne partit. L'aîné restait de marbre, et Mikey ne savait pas trop s'il réfléchissait à une manière de répondre, ou bien s'il était simplement encore en train de digérer ses mots.

Mais soudain, le geste qui s'ensuivit confirma ses doutes. Les doigts de Raphaël convergèrent jusqu'à former deux poings, écrasant la douce feuille de laitue, et sa bouche se tordit pour révéler des dents maladroitement alignées. Michelangelo ignora son progressif changement de comportement, et resta concentré sur son regard.

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J-Je … Je veux simplement rester avec toi, admit-il doucement. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Spike n'est plus là, mais tu n'es pas seul. »

_Spike_, pensa douloureusement Raphaël. Ce jour-là marquait l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec son petit compagnon à carapace, et célébrait leur huit ans d'amitié. Raphaël eut un pincement au cœur, et se rappela pourquoi il n'avait cessé de penser à sa tortue toute la journée durant. Contre les attentes de son benjamin, il se glaça sur place, et son regard brillant se noya dans l'abîme. Michelangelo fronça les sourcils, admirant ses pupilles vert étincelant qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher du point inexistant qu'elles fixaient. Raphaël ne clignait pas, voulant cacher ce qui sauta pourtant aux yeux de Mikey : une vague d'eau salée immergeait lentement ses yeux. Le benjamin n'avait jamais appris à réfléchir avant d'agir, il se contentait bien souvent de faire confiance à son instinct, et à cet instant précis, une pulsion instinctive dicta ses actes. Sans comprendre sa propre initiative, il se jeta de tout son poids dans les bras de Raphaël.

Le souffle court, l'aîné fut d'abord surpris, mais sa préoccupation première fut de dissimuler l'eau brûlante qui menaçait de déborder. Il se battait contre ses larmes naissantes, refusant d'en laisser couler une, et il se battait pour ne pas que sa tristesse le trahisse. Se tortillant fébrilement dans les bras de son frère, il cherchait désespérément à se libérer de lui, le repoussant par le plastron et les épaules.

-« Tu n'es pas seul frérot, murmura le benjamin en le serrant davantage. Tu penses que personne ne peut te comprendre, mais c'est faux. Nous sommes une famille. Arrête de nous fuir, tu peux te confier à nous. »

Raphaël ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ses jambes tremblaient malgré lui, fragilisées par la tendresse et la sincérité de ces mots. Michelangelo et lui était différents. L'un était tactile tandis que l'autre ne l'était pas ; l'un était plaisantin, tandis que l'autre avançait dans l'ironie. Néanmoins, ensemble leurs caractères et leurs sentiments faisaient des étincelles. Ils se complétaient, d'une certaine façon, mais aucun d'entre eux n'envisageait leurs différences de cette manière. Étouffé par la brusque force utilisée par son petit frère, Raphaël haleta.

-« Mike … Mikey, lâche-moi …

-Sh. Laisse-toi aller, Raphie. »

_Raphie_. Il détestait ce surnom, pourtant, Michelangelo était le seul à pouvoir en user sans éveiller sa colère. C'était une forme de tendresse de plus. Ce que le benjamin ne pouvait pas donner dans les gestes, il le donnait dans des surnoms affectifs. Il aimait sa famille et, contrairement à Raph, il ressentait l'envie et le besoin de le leur prouver.

Un bras enroulé autour de son cou, Michelangelo passa l'autre dans son dos pour frotter tendrement la carapace rugueuse de son grand frère. Il était capable de beaucoup d'amour, d'affection, et de douceur, seulement, Raphaël n'avait jamais voulu profiter de cet aspect de lui. Il le repoussait constamment, presque de manière innée et inconsciente. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais le mutant en rouge détestait simplement le contact physique. Son cœur lui hurlait de se libérer de cette étreinte étouffante, mais la force réconfortante de Mikey était bien plus forte et coriace que sa propre volonté. Ses yeux brûlaient terriblement, et, résigné, il relâcha ses paupières, laissant ses premières larmes inonder ses joues rougies.

-« Q-Quelle connerie j'ai fait … le jour où j'ai emporté le m-mutagène dans ma chambre », bredouilla-t-il.

_La vache, j'ai cru qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais_, pensa Michelangelo en roulant les yeux. Il sentait le cœur de Raphaël battre en écho avec le sien, et un sourire décora ses lèvres à la seconde où il réalisa qu'une telle proximité avec son aîné était habituellement impossible. Ce moment était à eux ; un instant éphémère d'amour et de compréhension tel que Mikey les aimait, et tel Raph les haïssait.

-« C'est ma faute … », sanglotait-il maladroitement.

Michelangelo sentait ses larmes bouillantes s'écraser sur ses épaules, et rouler le long de sa peau vert tendre. Il sentait le poids de la tristesse de son frère, et il grimaça, n'osant pas imaginer depuis combien de temps il accumulait ses sentiments en lui. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas autorisé une larme à couler. Finalement détendu, Raphaël nicha davantage son visage immergé de douleur et de chagrin dans le cou de son petit frère, se laissant aller librement au rythme de ses larmes. Mikey le sentait trembler entre ses bras, et brusquement, Raphaël s'aggrippa à sa carapace.

-« C'était un accident, vieux. N'te prends pas la tête pour ça. Et puis, il est toujours vivant, c'est ça le plus important. »

De longues et intenses minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Raphaël ne prononça plus le moindre mot. Pleurer était une faiblesse humiliante, aussi, il noua volontairement sa gorge de sorte à empêcher les moindres gémissements de percer ses lèvres convulsives. Tout en caressant sa carapace, puis le haut de sa tête de manière alternative, Michelangelo lui accordait le temps dont il avait besoin pour vider ses émotions, déjà amplement satisfait d'avoir réussi cet immense exploit. Il sourit en sentant une légère bosse derrière la tête de son grand frère, près du nœud rouge de son bandeau, et il s'interrogea sur sa provenance. Finalement, et au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité, le mutant impétueux lâcha un soupir chaud et tremblant.

-« Non ... Slash est vivant, corrigea-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais mon Spike est mort. J'préfère garder un bon souvenir de lui. »

Le benjamin acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Comprenait-il réellement son frère ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il était certain d'une chose : il serait toujours là pour porter son chagrin et pour sécher ses larmes, et ce, même si ses mains le repoussaient. Même si ses poings le menaçaient.

-« Si tu parles aux autres de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je te refais le portrait. »

_Oui, je serais toujours là pour toi frérot._

-« Prépare tes outils alors », le défia Mikey en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Fidèle à lui-même, Raphaël lui administra une violente tape à la nuque, face à laquelle Michelangelo ne put que grimacer de douleur. Le mutant agressif ne le lâcha pourtant pas, fourrant son nez dans son cou, et profitant d'être caché de son œil moqueur pour essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de son bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien, mais surtout, léger et étroitement compris.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire un truc. Je sais que ce texte est différent et j'ai du mal à en être pleinement satisfaite, mais depuis « <em>_Comme une berceuse__ », je traverse une période de page blanche … de blocage plutôt. Du coup, j'essaie de m'y remettre tout doucement, mais ce n'est pas facile. Bon, ce texte a quand même vu le jour vous me direz … Peut-être que ça ira mieux, maintenant. J'ai la foi moi !_

_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Vous pensez quoi de mon Michelangelo ? De sa relation avec Raphie ? (J'adore ce petit surnom, pas vous ?)_

_Je ne vous demanderai pas d'être compréhensifs dans vos reviews, au contraire, je veux que vous soyez les plus francs et les plus critiques possibles. Ne cherchez pas à me faire plaisir, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur._

_S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide et d'éclairage parce que je suis à la ramasse en ce moment._

_Je vous aime._

_– __**Hiveen**__._

_P.S: pour la scène du câlin de Mikey, je me suis inspirée de la partie 2 de l'invasion. Ce moment entre eux m'a beaucoup touchée et je devais le faire réapparaître dans une fiction. _


End file.
